


Catch Me If You Can

by ashleyadenine



Category: Supernatural
Genre: Angel Dean, Angel Mating, Angel Sam, Angel Siblings, Angel Wings, M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2014-11-18
Updated: 2014-11-18
Packaged: 2018-02-26 04:25:35
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 5,849
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/2637989
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/ashleyadenine/pseuds/ashleyadenine
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>angel au, very ooc, Sabriel, little bit of Destiel, smidgel Bobby/Crowley. just a short fluffy thing</p>
            </blockquote>





	Catch Me If You Can

Gabriel flapped noisily as he came to a landing on the tiny floating island. It was just big enough to perch on, his wings hanging over the edge, pin feathers fluttering in the wind lazily. The island was a good place for his favorite entertainment: watching the Seraphs. There was a large group of them playing a game below him, a ball being thrown back and forth quickly. His 6 wings quivered as if in anticipation as he followed the ball with his eyes, predicting its next move. He sat watching for a long time before the sun started to set, then let his body tip over the edge of his perch. He plummeted, wings folded neatly against his back and laughed as he fell through the middle of the Seraph’s game, startling them and making several screech at him in annoyance. His golden wings gleamed in the dying light as he snapped them open, scooping air and letting a draft carry him gently towards home. His crumbling castle of a home was on a large island that he shared with his brothers, the other archangels. Michael stood outside waiting for him, silvery white wings hanging open slightly. Gabriel grinned, tucking and plummeting in to Michael’s waiting arms. Michael laughed, wings curling around his little brother and nuzzling the top of his head affectionately.  
“Come on little brother,” Michael said, leading him towards the house. “Dinner is ready.” Gabriel grinned, hurrying ahead to the kitchen where Lucifer was finishing plating.   
“Hey!” he greeted, letting Lucifer pull him in for a hug. Lucifer’s wings, white except for his gold marginal coverts, fluttered slightly before settling against his back again.   
“I made your favorite,” Lucifer said, smiling down at Gabriel. Gabriel happily slid on to his stool, accepting his plate and tucking in.  
“Out harassing the Seraphs again today?” Michael asked as he sat in his own chair. Gabriel only nodded, too busy eating. “See anyone interesting?” Gabriel flushed, his cheeks reddening.  
“It’s the only reason he goes and watches them,” Lucifer chuckled. “What’s his name again? Gigantor the moose?”  
“Shut up Luci,” Gabriel growled, golden eyes flashing. Lucifer smiled down at his plate but didn’t say anything more while everyone finished eating. Michael cleaned up afterwards, ruffling Gabriel’s hair as he passed.  
“C’mon little brother,” he urged. “Bed time.” Gabriel didn’t argue, heading towards the nest he shared with his brothers and working himself down into the downy bed. Michael was right behind him, curling against his back and grooming his wings.  
“Michael when are you going to take a mate?” Gabriel asked sleepily, pressing in to his brother’s hands.  
“Maybe one day after I make sure you’re taken care of,” Michael said simply, shuffling to make room for Lucifer. “We’re not all going to fit in this nest forever.” Gabriel hummed in acknowledgement, eyes fluttering closed sleepily.   
~*~  
As usual Gabriel was the first awake, blinking blearily at the sun coming in the window. He wiggled out of Michael’s hold, using his wings for balance as he stepped out. He stretched, feathers fluffing, and headed towards the kitchen for some breakfast. Lucifer had left a muffin on the counter for him that he grabbed and stuffed in his mouth on his way out the door, wings unfurling and leaping off the edge of their island. He let himself plummet for a while then let all 3 sets of wings snap open, catching an up draft easily. He climbed easily with the extra wingspan and set a grueling pace in his usual route. He was so focused on his flight that he didn’t notice the other angel tailing him until a hand closed around his ankle and jerked.  
“Hey!” he snapped, yanking his ankle away and whirling, wings beating the air.  
“Hey yourself,” a deep, familiar voice chuckled, drawing back from Gabriel’s frantically beating wings. The Archangel flushed, quickly averting his eyes from the Seraph. “Mind if I join you?”   
“Wide open sky,” Gabriel shrugged, coverts fluffing in embarrassment.   
“You know I see you out here every morning,” he commented with a smile. “What are you doing?”  
“I could ask you the same Sam,” Gabriel quipped, landing smoothly on a nearby island. Cloud laid like fog over it, scattering as he stepped backward. Sam’s eyes followed his movement, but he didn’t land, just hovered with smooth large strokes. His large dark brown wings drew Gabriel’s eye. Sam’s wing span was enormous, but then again Sam was a large angel. He was incredibly tall, towering over Gabriel’s short form, and Gabriel would be a liar if he said he didn’t find that attractive. Gabriel moved behind a rock as Sam finally landed, stepping toward the Archangel.   
“I’m out here every morning trying to get the nerve up to talk to you,” Sam smiled, stepping closer still. “I won’t hurt you, I promise,” he said gently, when Gabriel put another rock between them. Gabriel could smell Sam now, the scent almost dropping him to his knees. His wings quivered against his back, all 3 sets pinned tightly to make himself a smaller target. He continued stepping backward until he was suddenly out of island and his wings flared out on instinct to catch himself as he started to fall.  
“Woah!” Sam yelped as he lunged forward, grabbing Gabriel’s hand and pulling him back safely on to solid ground. Gabriel stumbled in to Sam’s chest, fingers curling in to his shirt tightly. Gabriel looked up in to Sam’s worried face and gulped, frozen in place. The awkward stare lasted only a few seconds before Sam was yanked backwards away from him and a fuming Lucifer was suddenly in front of Gabriel, wings outstretched in a dominant display.   
“You do not have permission to touch him,” Lucifer snarled down at the Seraph sprawled on the ground. “Are you okay?” he asked, tone gentling as he turned to look at Gabriel.  
“He just pulled me back from falling brother,” Gabriel defended, wrapping his arms around himself.   
“A Seraph should never lay hands on an Archangel without permission,” Lucifer argued. “And I saw him before you stumbled, he backed you in to it, was trying to intimidate you!” He snarled at Sam again who was keeping his eyes straight ahead and not glaring back.  
“Luci, it’s fine,” Gabriel argued again, growing bolder. He slipped around his brother and stood in front of Sam, wings flaring slightly. He heard the rustle of wings landing behind him and turned to see Michael standing next to Sam. He offered the Seraph an arm, pulling him to his feet and looking slightly perturbed at the height disadvantage.  
“What’s your name?”  
“Sam, sir,” the Seraph answered, nodding his head slightly. Gabriel groaned, cheeks flushing. This can’t get any more embarrassing, he thought to himself.   
“Come to dinner tonight,” Michael said simply and Lucifer stuttered behind him. Apparently it could.  
“I would be honored,” Sam replied politely, bowing his head again. Michael nodded, a dismissal, and turned to Gabriel, holding an arm out. Gabe stumbled forward in to the hug, clutching at Michael’s shirt as Sam turned and left, but not without one last smile directed at Gabriel.   
“I can’t believe you Michael!” Lucifer fumed. “He was harassing Gabriel, scaring him!” He paced back and forth, wings rigid and feathers sharp. Gabriel pressed his face in to Michael’s chest, blocking out the fighting. Michael was a warm, comforting presence, his arm firm around Gabriel’s shoulders.  
“He deserves a chance to prove himself,” Michael said simply, his voice a deep rumble against Gabriel’s cheek.  
“I have already passed judgement,” Lucifer snarled. “And he is not worthy!”  
“Well I have not!” Michael growled, arm tightening. “He will be given a chance, I am the eldest Lucifer, and you will abide by my decision!” Gabriel whimpered, then felt the uncomfortable bend of space around them as Michael moved to the house. He fell on to the couch, tucking Gabriel’s head under his chin and whispering comforts.  
“I’m sorry for the arguing,” Michael said gently.  
“Why?” Gabriel said simply.  
“I like Sam,” Michael explained. “He’s strong for a Seraph, brave, protective. I know his brother Dean too. He’s mated to the Seraph Castiel, a good soldier. You should give Sam a chance.” Gabriel grumbled, tucking his face further in to Michael’s chest.   
They spent the rest of the day in various degrees of consciousness on the couch, watching a grudging Lucifer making dinner. At 6 o’clock on the dot a knock sounded at the door and Michael went to answer it. Gabriel watched shyly from the kitchen as Michael let the Seraph in, pretending to be busy helping Lucifer with dessert. Lucifer smiled down at Gabriel, his earlier traces of anger all gone, and ruffled his hair tenderly.  
“I’ll behave baby brother,” Lucifer promised. “Always know that we are here to protect you.” Gabriel smiled slightly up at his brother then took the dish Lucifer handed him to take out to the dining room table. Sam and Michael were already seated, chatting quietly, when Gabriel walked in. Sam looked up and smiled so brightly Gabriel stumbled over his own feet, Lucifer catching his elbow and steadying him with a chuckle. Gabe flushed, sitting his dish down and falling in to his seat, wings fluttering nervously over the back of his chair.   
“Sam’s been telling me about his soldier duties,” Michael offered, leaning forward on his crossed hands. “He’s quite the warrior.”   
“I only do my duty,” Sam flushed, rubbing the back of his neck.   
“He led the charge against the harpies,” Lucifer added. “I saw him take off their queen’s head.” Gabriel blanched white and Michael glared at Lucifer in annoyance.   
“He also was on the last trip to Earth to feed the hungry,” Michael offered instead. “I’ve heard a great deal about your compassion.” By this point Sam was beet red, wings curved slightly over his shoulders.   
“You’re very good at sky ball,” Gabriel said suddenly, gaze dropping when Sam smiled at him. “I’ve seen you play.”  
“I love playing,” Sam chuckled. “Why don’t you ever join us?”   
“Most the Seraphs think it’s unfair for me to play,” Gabriel shrugged. “More wings, more speed or something.”  
“Do you wanna join us tomorrow? We’re having a friendly match, just my friends and I.”  
“Oh…well I…” Gabriel stuttered.  
“He would love to,” Michael laughed, clapping Sam on the shoulder. “It’s all he talks about.” Sam smiled down at Gabriel and he smiled back softly, ducking his head and concentrating on his dinner.  
The rest of the dinner passed quickly enough, stories being exchanged, and lots of laughs. Gabriel made a fool of himself over dessert and blushed when Sam wiped a bit of cool whip from his nose. The evening ended far too quickly as Sam announced he needed to get home. He shook Lucifer and Michael’s hands firmly and walked with Gabriel to the door.   
“Thanks for giving me this chance,” Sam said softly, tucking a piece of hair behind Gabriel’s ear. “Are you going to join us tomorrow?”   
“I’d love to,” Gabriel smiled up at him, taking a step back nervously. Sam just smiled back, not pushing, and slipped out the door in to the night.   
“I like him,” Michael said suddenly at his shoulder, making Gabriel jump. “He’s a good guy.” Gabriel just grumbled, ignoring Michael’s smirk and headed towards the nest. He was joined shortly afterward by his brothers, one on each side and nuzzled in to Lucifer’s wings for a deep restful sleep.  
~*~  
Gabriel woke at his usual early hour, wiggling out of the nest and grabbing a quick breakfast. He took a deep breath at the edge of the island, tasting the crisp air, and took off in the direction of the playing grounds. He did a couple laps, and then landed on a rocky outcrop to rest until Sam and his friends got there. Gabe conjured up a ball, rolling it around between his hands, when a shadow fell over him.   
“What do ya think you’re doing?” a gruff voice questioned, kicking the ball away. Gabriel winced, looking up at a dark angel with wide shoulders. He had two goons standing slightly behind him, all three of them Seraphs.  
“Waiting for a friend,” Gabriel shrugged, trying to not show any fear. His wings quivered slightly and the ring leader smirked.  
“Archangels can’t play sky ball,” he scoffed. “You’re a bunch of cheaters.” Gabriel bristled at that, getting to his feet and glaring up at the Seraph.  
“You should pay me some respect,” Gabriel growled, poking him in the chest. “And we are not cheaters. I’ve never even played!” Gabriel cried out when his hand was suddenly grabbed and twisted and the angel in front of him leered.  
“You’re pathetic compared to your brothers,” he laughed, twisting further. Tears sprang to Gabriel’s eyes when he was released roughly and stumbled to the ground.  
“Uriel!” a voice roared and Gabriel gaped back at the trio of angels now with a very pissed off Sam in the middle of them. Sam was crouched over Uriel, wings outstretched and was pulling back to punch the angel again when Gabe finally found his voice.  
“Sa-Sam!” Gabriel whimpered, but the Seraph heard him and released Uriel immediately. He hurried to Gabriel’s side, tucking hair behind the archangel’s ears and easing his hand around Gabe’s hurt wrist.  
“I’m so sorry,” Sam whispered, peppering Gabriel’s wrist with gentle kisses.  
“It’s not your…Sam look out!” Gabriel cried, and gaped when there were suddenly two other angels in front of them, blades drawn.  
“You all right Sammy?” the lighter haired one called, shoving one of Uriel’s goons over the side.  
“Yeah, we’re good,” Sam reassured, not even looking as the other two finished the fight. “Did he hurt you anywhere else?” Sam questioned, eyes searching Gabriel’s face, who shook his head.   
“I’ll get his brothers,” their dark haired rescuer offered, suddenly standing at Sam’s shoulder.  
“No!” Gabriel yelped, clutching a handful of Sam’s shirt fearfully. “They’ll overreact, I’m fine!” Sam looked upset but glanced back at the other two.  
“Dean, Cas, can you give us a minute?” Dean shrugged, taking Cas’ hand and walking a short distance away.  
“Are you sure you don’t want me to get Michael at least?” Sam asked gently, hazel eyes concerned.  
“He’ll find out soon enough,” Gabriel shrugged, holding his throbbing wrist against his chest. “I want to watch you play.” Sam smiled slightly, holding a hand out expectedly. Gabriel slowly offered his hurt hand and gasped softly as Sam healed him. His large hand curled around the Archangel’s as he got to his feet, pulling Gabriel up as well. Gabriel shook his wings out, feathers fluffing as Dean and Cas made their way back over.  
“This is my brother Dean,” Sam introduced, slinging an arm around the dirty blonde affectionately. “And his mate Castiel, we call him Cas for short.” Castiel bowed his head slightly while Dean smirked, shoving his brother off of him.   
“You ready to play some ball or what?” Dean demanded, wrestling with Sam. Cas stepped gracefully out of the way as the brothers rough housed, moving to stand beside Gabriel.  
“They act like fledglings still,” Castiel chuckled, his eyes warm and affectionate as they followed Dean.  
“How long have you been together Castiel?” Gabe asked, eyes still on the wrestling boys.  
“You may call me Cas,” the Seraph offered, turning to smile at Gabriel. “A couple years now. They are both good men. I trust Dean to always be there for me.”   
“Hey I think everyone is here!” Dean called, peering over the edge of their outcrop. Sam was sprawled on the ground, clearly pouting and glaring at Dean’s back.   
“Are you going to play or would you like me to keep you company?” Cas asked suddenly, shoulder bumping the Archangel’s.  
“I think I’ll just watch, but you don’t have to stay out just to keep me company,” Gabe protested.  
“I prefer watching,” Cas dismissed, stepping to the edge to join his mate. Dean leaned over to peck Cas on the cheek affectionately, squeezing his hand a moment before unfurling brown and white dappled wings and leaping in to a dive. Cas smiled back at Gabriel, unfurling his own black wings and diving after Dean. Gabriel’s own wings twitched, itching to follow and smiled up at Sam who had come to join him.   
“C’mon!” Sam yelped, grabbing Gabriel’s hand and running toward the edge. Gabe eeped in surprise, having to take twice the steps to keep up with Sam but then they were falling over the edge and Sam sent them spinning. Gabriel clutched Sam’s hand tightly as the Seraph laughed, his huge wings snapping open and catching air. Gabriel’s own wings pumped into an alternating rhythm to tread air as Sam let him go and dove, aiming for what looked like Dean far below them.  
“Want to find a spot to watch?” Cas called. Gabriel nodded, following the Seraph down to a wide stretch of island where more angels were gathered to watch. Castiel was immediately swarmed by several angels upon touching down, making Gabriel feel awkward. He stood back from the group; wings pinned to his back until Cas turned looking for him and gestured for him to come over. Gabriel shyly stepped through the small group, still keeping his wings tight against his back.  
“Who’s this?” a girl asked with a smile, her blonde hair shining as she tossed it over her shoulder.  
“This is Gabriel,” Cas introduced. “He’s a friend of Sam’s. Gabriel this is Jo, Ellen, Balthazar, Adam, Ash, Anna, and Bobby.” He pointed out each angel in turn who all smiled at Gabriel. “John, Crowley, and Samandriel are already out there with Sam and Dean.”   
“Speaking of which, we should get out there,” Adam said, stretching his tawny wings. All the angels but Ellen and Bobby went running for the edge, wings flaring and catching updrafts as they leapt.   
“Come sit with us sugar,” Ellen offered, grabbing Bobby by the elbow and pulling him towards some hammocks strung between rocks. Gabriel followed timidly, smiling back at Cas when the Seraph tried to calm him.  
“Strapping young man like yourself not playing with the others?” Ellen questioned, sitting in a hammock with Bobby.   
“Seraphs don’t like me to play,” Gabriel mumbled as he eased in to the sling, wings flaring to balance himself. Ellen glanced at his wings a moment before meeting his eyes again.  
“I’ll tell you now sweetie that none of the young’uns here care a whit that you have an extra couple wings,” she said gently.  
“Uriel started a fight with him earlier,” Cas explained, looking at Gabriel questioningly who nodded and let Cas climb in to the hammock with him. He sat rigidly beside the Seraph but calmed as Castiel started grooming his feathers absentmindedly.  
“Poor thing,” Ellen cooed. “That Uriel is a big bully. I hope you taught him a lesson Castiel.”  
“Sam had already done quite a number on him when Dean and I arrived,” Cas shrugged, smoothing scapulars down Gabriel’s back.  
“I bet Sam did,” Bobby piped up. “That boy is damn protective when you mess with someone he cares about.” Gabriel flushed and turned his attention to the game that had just started.  
They sat in companionable silence while they watched the game, cheering whenever a point was scored. It went on for hours and Gabriel was enjoying watching Sam play. Dean was strong and a very good flyer, but Sam was smarter and managed to intercept his brother several times. They finally stopped around lunch time, landing on the strip of island where Gabriel sat with the others. Cas shoved his way out of the hammock to go greet Dean happily, leaving a slightly disheveled Gabe to watch the group of friends.  
“Hey,” Sam greeted suddenly, appearing from between his friends. Gabriel smiled up at him, his hair messy and cheeks flushed from the cool air. “Do you mind?” he asked, glancing at Cas’ vacated spot. Gabriel shook his head, scooting over to make room for the large angel. “It’s chilly,” he complained, pressing his face in to Gabe’s shoulder. “Are you having fun?”  
“Mhmm,” Gabe hummed. “Your friends are very nice and Cas groomed my wings.” Sam stiffened slightly beside him but quickly relaxed again.  
“I’m glad you’re enjoying yourself,” he said simply, looking up at Gabriel with a smile. Soon after Ash started a bonfire and someone produced a picnic basket with plenty of food for everyone. Gabriel watched the group happily, curled up against Sam in the hammock, accepting a plate of food from Jo with a grin. The day passed in companionship, the bonfire keeping them warm, until the sun started to set. By this point Gabriel was tucked against Sam’s chest, the Seraph running fingers lazily through his primaries. Dean and Cas were in a nearby hammock, limbs tangled together as they laughed with Bobby and Crowley, who sat pressed together on a rock by them. As much as he didn’t want to move Gabriel knew he needed to head home, his brothers would be worrying about him.  
“Sam I…” he started, turning to look at the Seraph.  
“I know,” Sam chuckled. “Your brothers will kill me.” He leaned forward and pecked Gabriel on the forehead, ignoring Ash’s catcall and helped the Archangel out of the chair. “Want me to fly you home?”  
“I’ll be okay,” Gabe shrugged. They walked to the edge together, the cool wind ruffling Gabriel’s hair.   
“Thanks for coming today,” Sam smiled down at him, squeezing one of his hands.  
“I had a lot of fun,” Gabriel replied, looking up at the Seraph. Sam leaned forward, pressing a kiss to the Archangel’s cheek.   
“I hope I get to see you again soon.” With that he turned and walked back to his friends, shoving a teasing Balthazar away with a smile.  
As soon as Gabriel landed at home, the door was being thrown open by a grinning Lucifer. “Gabby! How’d it go?” Michael stood in the doorway, more calm, but also smiling.  
“Really good,” Gabriel chuckled, letting Lucifer yank him in to a hug. His brother snuffled at his hair noisily, making annoyed noises.  
“Being awful close and personal today Gabby,” Lucifer growled softly.   
“Just Sam and Cas,” Gabriel shrugged.  
“No someone else touched you,” his brother growled again. “You were scared.” Gabriel yanked out of Lucifer’s hold and went to hug Michael who tried to act not nosy but was still snuffling his hair softly.  
“Did something happen Gabriel?” Michael asked gently.  
“You don’t need to worry about it,” Gabriel argued petulantly. “Sam took care of everything.”  
“I knew I felt healing magic on you,” Lucifer snarled, snatching at Gabriel’s wrist. “Who hurt you Gabriel?”  
“Luci please,” Gabe whimpered. “I don’t need you to go rain down sulfur and brimstone. I’ve just made friends.”  
“Drop it for now,” Michael said simply, leading Gabriel in to the house.  
“Our brother was injured by another and you want me to drop it?” Lucifer snapped, following them inside.  
“Sam handled it,” Michael said simply.  
“You weren’t there, how do you know?”   
“I trust that Sam handled it, Gabriel is not injured, leave it Lucifer.”  
“Michael!” Lucifer snapped, wings flaring.  
“I’m so sick of you two treating me like a child!” Gabriel snapped suddenly, pulling away from Michael. “I am your younger brother, but I am no fledgling!” He ran for the door, ignoring their cries and flung himself from the edge, wings stretching and catching air.   
He flew for a long time, not quite knowing where he was going until he was too tired to fly any longer and stumbled to his knees on a small mossy island. It had started to rain at some point and his feathers were damp and clumping together as he huddled under a tree. It was dark and cold and Gabriel shivered violently, trying to flick water from his wing tips. He didn’t know how long he sat there shivering before a voice called his name. He blinked up at two familiar blonds, Jo crouching in front of him as Balthazar stretched his wings overhead to block some of the rain.  
“What are you doing here sweetie?” Jo asked, pushing sopping wet bangs out of his eyes.   
“Had a…fight…with my…brothers,” Gabriel stuttered. “I ran off…didn’t know…where to go…”  
“Balthazar go get Sam,” Jo commanded. “Have him bring blankets.”  
“W…w…wait,” Gabe tried to stop them, cheeks flushing. “You don’t…need…to get…Sam,” he shivered. “Don’t…bother him.” Jo scoffed, Balthazar rolling his eyes as he turned and left. Jo replaced Balthazar’s wings with her own to block some of the rain and wiggled in next to Gabriel to help keep him warm. They curled together, Jo whispering soothing words to him until they heard the thump of boots hit the ground roughly. Gabriel cracked his eyes open to look up at a distressed Sam who was shaking open a wool blanket to wrap around the archangel. Dean and Cas were right behind him, Balthazar landing sloppily next. Jo wiggled out of her spot, accepting a blanket from Balthazar to wrap around herself as Sam crouched down next to Gabe.  
“C’mere,” Sam said gently, holding the blanket open. Gabriel stumbled forward on his knees until Sam was wrapping him up tightly and holding him close. “You scared me,” Sam whispered against his hair, stroking the strands back from his face. “Come on,” he urged, getting to his feet. “You’re coming home with me.” Gabriel stumbled as he got to his feet and eeped when Sam scooped him up easily.  
“Is he all right?” Cas asked worriedly from nearby.   
“He should be,” Sam reassured. “He’s just frozen and tired.”  
“It’s a good thing you two saw him,” Dean said aloud. “Thanks for stopping.”  
“Of course!” Jo snapped as if he was a moron. “Why wouldn’t we?” Gabriel didn’t hear much more after that as he fell in to blissful darkness against Sam’s warm chest.  
~*~  
“Go put him in the guest room,” a woman’s gentle voice was saying as Gabriel came to again. “I’ll make some warm water bottles up and make tea.” Gabriel was carried down a dim hall and sat on the edge of a smaller nest, before his blanket was pulled back away from his face.  
“How are you feeling?” Sam asked, stroking Gabriel’s cheek tenderly.  
“Wet and sleepy,” Gabe groaned, pressing in to the hand on his cheek.  
“Let’s get you in to some dry clothes first of all.” Gabriel didn’t even protest as Sam yanked off his drenched shirt and jeans, replacing them with oversized sweats that were dry and warm. The wet blanket was replaced with a fluffy dry one and he was put in the nest gently. Sam sat on the edge, feet in the middle, so Gabriel could keep a hold on his pants leg as Sam started the lengthy process of grooming Gabriel’s wings. A few people came and went, one tucking a warm water bottle under his side, another bringing warm tea that smelled heavenly, but Gabriel stayed in one place, allowing the grooming to continue. “Do you want something to eat or drink?” Sam asked softly as he was finishing the last wing.  
“Mmm, tea,” Gabe groaned, pushing himself up enough to accept the mug from Sam. He downed it quickly and put the mug back on the side table before collapsing in to the blankets once more. A warm body quickly joined him, curling against his back and nuzzling between his shoulder blades. “Thanks,” Gabriel whispered, reaching back to squeeze Sam’s hand gently. Sam only squeezed back, tucking Gabriel’s head under his chin.   
Sam had just about drifted off when a loud banging on the front door startled him awake. Gabriel tensed against him and Sam growled low in his throat.   
“He doesn’t need to see you,” he could hear his dad arguing. “If he wants to talk to you he can tomorrow! Get out of my house! Hey!” He could hear hurried footsteps drawing closer and in one swift movement Sam was up and crouched low over Gabriel, wings fanning wide. Michael opened the door and paused a moment at the sight of Sam who had his teeth bared in a snarl.   
“Sam please,” Michael pleaded gently. “I just want to talk to him.” Gabriel hid his face away and felt a gentle hand caress his shoulder despite the growling above him.  
“You can talk to him tomorrow after he’s had a good night’s sleep,” Sam growled, teeth still bared. “I’m taking care of him tonight.”  
“I could force you to stand aside,” Michael growled lowly.  
“I’d like to see you try!” Sam snarled so fiercely that Gabriel whimpered pathetically.  
“Michael please,” Gabriel finally whispered, wide golden eyes brimming with tears. “I will talk to you and Lucifer both tomorrow. Just go.” Michael looked hurt, but he backed away, lowering his eyes submissively.  
“We’ll be home waiting for you,” he said softly, then retreated down the hall past an annoyed John and Dean.  
“Sam everything all right?” Dean asked worriedly.  
“We’re fine,” Sam brushed off, leaning down to nuzzle the back of Gabriel’s neck. John pulled the door shut again, leaving them alone. “C’mon Gabriel,” Sam whispered, pressing soft kisses to the Archangel’s neck. “I told you I’d take care of you.” Gabriel turned to look up at him, still protectively crouched over Gabe’s body like Michael might come back.  
“I can’t believe you stood up to Michael like that,” Gabriel whispered finally. “No one stands up to Michael.”   
“No one threatens what’s mine,” Sam said simply and bent to press warm lips against Gabriel’s. Gabriel gasped in surprise, but almost immediately kissed back, groaning as Sam nipped his lower lip. “I want you Gabriel,” Sam whispered against his lips. “I want you to be mine.”  
“Yours,” was all Gabriel could gasp out before Sam bent and ravished Gabriel’s neck, sucking and biting. His hand wrapped around Gabriel’s hip under the waist band of the sweats, palm flat and warm.  
“Are you sure?” Sam asked, eyes catching Gabriel’s. Gabriel only nodded, yanking Sam down against his lips again. Heat flared across his hip, making Gabriel gasp in to Sam’s mouth.  
“Hold on,” Sam whispered, pressing his forehead against Gabriel’s. “Almost over.” Gabriel whimpered, clinging to Sam’s muscled back as one last flare of heat went through him and Sam collapsed.  
“Holy shit,” Sam hissed, rolling off the Archangel and curling against him. Gabriel shivered and pressed back against Sam, his mate.  
“They’re going to kill me,” Gabriel groaned, then was distracted by a warm tongue up the back of his neck.  
“No one will ever hurt you Gabe,” Sam murmured. “Get some sleep.” His hand came to rest over the new mark on Gabriel’s hip and the Archangel felt a rush of peacefulness cover him. His eyes fluttered closed and he fell into a blissful sleep.  
~*~  
The next day at noon, Gabriel found himself standing in front of his home, Sam a warm presence at his back.  
“I’m here Gabriel, nothing bad will happen,” Sam soothed, running his fingers through Gabriel’s scapulars.   
“You’re awfully confident for a Seraph going in to a house with 2 angry Archangels,” Gabriel grumbled. Sam only grinned in reply and Gabriel walked up to the door with a small smile on his face. The door opened for him and Michael was standing there, eyes worried.  
“I’m so sorry Gabriel,” he immediately apologized, wrapping his arms around his little brother. He buried his face in to Gabe’s shoulder and his nostrils flared, eyes flashing up to glare at Sam.  
“You! You bastard!” Michael spat, shoving Gabriel back behind him. “You marked him! Without talking to his family!”  
“Michael!” Gabriel protested when Sam was immediately on guard, teeth bared and eyes flashing to Gabriel protectively. “Michael it’s what I wanted, back off!” He squeezed around his brother and put himself between them, wings flaring out.  
“You barely know him!” Michael argued. “He should’ve asked permission.”  
“You are not my father Michael!” Gabriel snapped. “You are my brother, you are supposed to support me!”  
“Gabriel’s here?” Lucifer asked happily as he came swinging around the corner.  
“He marked him!” Michael protested. Lucifer’s eyes narrowed on Sam, wings flaring to full extension.  
“Lucifer no!” Gabriel argued, pushing at his brother’s chest feebly. He yelped as Lucifer shoved him aside and landed roughly on the ground, turning in time to see Sam and Lucifer attack each other.   
“You okay?” Michael asked worriedly, crouching beside him and looking him over.  
“Stop them Michael!” Gabriel pleaded. “I’ve never wanted anything more in my whole life than that man as my mate! Do not let our brother kill him!” Michael looked torn a moment but finally stood and in seconds had shoved Sam out of reach and had Lucifer by his wing.  
“Brother stop,” Michael commanded, pushing him further back. “Gabriel has clearly made his decision. Our continued fighting about it will only shove our family apart.” Lucifer was still glaring at Sam but he stopped fighting Michael’s hold. Gabriel lurched to his feet running to where Sam was hunched over, spitting blood on to the ground.  
“Sam! Sammy! Come on, sit down,” Gabriel urged, easing the Seraph on to the ground. He pressed his hands against Sam’s chest and let light gather there before pushing.  
“Holy shit!” Sam gasped, clutching Gabriel’s arm.   
“Are you okay?” Gabriel whispered, pushing hair out of the Seraph’s eyes.  
“Yeah, yeah,” he chuckled. “That was just quite the wallop of energy.” His eyes flashed up suddenly, narrowing, and Gabriel yelped as he was yanked in to Sam’s arms.  
“It’s okay,” Michael said soothingly, palms up. “Lucifer has gone inside; there will be no more fighting.” Sam snorted in derision but loosened his hold on Gabriel slightly. “I’m sorry we overreacted,” Michael apologized. “He’s just our baby brother, and we’re very protective of him. I can see the lengths you will go to in order to protect him yourself, even from his own brothers. You are very brave Sam, there are very few that would go against Lucifer.”   
“He’s mine to protect,” Sam said simply, nuzzling the side of Gabriel’s head. Gabe preened, leaning in to the touch until Michael cleared his throat.  
“Why don’t you head back to your home,” Michael suggested. “We’ll get together soon so we can talk.” Gabriel pulled out of Sam’s hold and threw himself into Michael’s arms, clutching his brother tightly.  
“Thank you Mikey,” he whispered, hugging him even tighter. When Gabriel finally let go, Sam had gotten to his feet, standing tall and proud once more. Gabe smiled at his brother one last time then turned to his mate, taking the outstretched hand.  
“Catch me if you can,” Sam taunted, wings snapping open teasingly, then he was running for the edge, leaping and scooping air. Gabriel smirked, flexing his own wings more slowly, taking his time, before running for the edge and taking off in a blur.


End file.
